moonguardfandomcom-20200213-history
Vael'doreth Tideraiser
|} Vael'doreth Tideraiser, born on the 20th of March, is a night elf monk. She was raised in Auberdine, where her parents Taldan and Allyndiamanaged a tavern. She now resides at the Lakeshire Innalongside her aunt Leorie and fiancé Lot. Early Life Vael'doreth has led quite the troubling life. She spent much of her youth serving and working for her parents, who were always quite busy with the quarrels concerning the inn they strived to keep full. However, Deathwing (otherwise known as "Xaxas" to the night elves) reigned his fury upon the inn the night of Vael'doreth's ninth birthday. The mere pressure of Deathwing's wings upon the inn knocked Vael'doreth's father from the second landing to the bottom of the tavern, killing him in the process. Her mother and brother were on the docks immediately ahead of the inn when Deathwing unsuspectedly glided over them and caused a violent tidal wave. They were lunged into the surrounding waters. As her family struggled to reach the surface and escape, frenzied elementals fresh out of the Abyssal Maw pulled her loved ones deeper into the ocean's depths. . . And so it was that a sky of fire greeted Vael'doreth that night. Post-Cataclysm Years after the Shattering, Vael'doreth met a man named Zelardo, who was raised in the harsh lands of the Stonetalon Mountains. She cared for him, but he grew detached and high strung. In fear of exacerbating his trauma with the effects of her own, she left him, taking refuge quite lonesomely in the ruins of a small house in Darkshore. Soon enough, however, Vael'doreth longed for relief from her haunting past. She escaped to Stormwind on a ship in Rut'theran Village, and began to work in the Crystal Lake inn near Goldshire to make a living. It is here where Vael'doreth learned to speak other languages such as Orcish. The innkeeper's personal library kept the night elf interested; she took the opportunity to educate herself with it and gain the knowledge she had not attained whilst at Auberdine. The Crystal Lake Inn Vael'doreth's work at the Crystal Lake Inn was yet another odd chapter in her life. Although she learned a lot through the innkeeper's personal library (such as of time travel, which she found herself performing twice, and many forms of interesting magic), she could not help but feel that she was becoming unlike herself during her work there. The innkeeper, Ringworm, asked her to do many things. Besides mowing the lawn, keeping the inn's magical defenses up, and managing the tavern's expenses, she tended to his personal hygiene. Odd though the job became, she obeyed his orders, for his comical manner kept her somewhat lighthearted. As for her ex-boyfriend Zelardo, he encountered Vael'doreth most unexpectedly on the border of Elwynn one night. Upon seeing the familiar face, Vael'doreth relinquished the defenses she had placed upon the site of her encampment, revealing herself to her him. She then decided to let him help her survive from a group of hunters that threatened to kill her; the bandits drove her away from Goldshire only days previously because she refused to let them stay at the tavern for free. Weeks passed. Although they did not come across the group of hunters, they nevertheless kept themselves disguised with Blingtrons whenever they decided to step out of the magical boundaries Vael'doreth was so adept at creating. However, she could not help but feel frustration: Zelardo had, like before, grown jumpy and detached, stricken by memories of his own laborious and bizarre childhood. He was nowhere to be found one day. Sensing the group of hunters had probably given up on their search, or merely forgotten their own threats, Vael'doreth set to return to Goldshire. Ringworm seemed to not have noticed she was gone; he was hardly ever at his inn. Time passed. One day, Ringworm and Vael'doreth set off on a trip. However, forgetting to have picked up a hearthstone, they were forced to camp out one night on the high, steep hills of Stonetalon and Mulgore . Had she remembered to take the stone with her, she could have easily teleported back to Goldshire; nonetheless, she set up enchantments around the area to keep Horde away from where they camped. Little did she know she would not find Ringworm the next morning, for he had unexpectedly abandoned her. Frightened, but left to tackle with the situation, Vael'doreth slipped down the hills through a small trail. Noticing Horde presence, she panicked and crept away towards the nearby woods. After rubbing herself with various leaves and shrubs, stuffing her sleeves with dirt, and sporting a face mask purchased during Hallow's End, Vael'doreth followed the main road, hardly looking like the orc she disguised herself as. Although she could have Stealthed through, Vael'doreth had always known her own abilities as a rogue were at a fault. But since a nearby raid busied the minds of all the individuals present (and incidentally kept Vael'doreth from noticing the Northwatch Expedition Base Camp), her escape went by mostly unnoticed. An exception to this was a rather foolish Horde scout who confronted her in suspicion. Her knowledge of Orcish―learned along with another Horde tongue thanks to the expansive amount of books in Ringworm's library―saved her from being found out. At one point during her search for safety, Vael'doreth stumbled upon the Ruins of Eldre'thar, a place she initially believed to be safe. A day under the ghostly citizens' wings proved, however, that the civilization's inhabitants were loyalists serving Azshara; she later escaped. That was the day Vael'doreth met Azzarron, a kind man who worked with lumber. Concerned about the safety of the fellow elf, he joined her (but laughed at her weak disguise.) Although he worked at the Stonetalon Mountains, he had only recently moved there and was surprisingly unfamiliar with the land. Coincidentally, Azzarron was also born in Auberdine. On their hunt for a sanctuary, they came across a singed land known as the Charred Vale. Oblivious to the nearby Alliance encampments, they hopped on two roaming black drakes, assaulting them and beckoning them towards the Great Sea. Sick to the stomach and starving soon afterwards, Vael'doreth demanded to settle in the approaching Tirisfal Glades. The two of them spent about a week there, familiarizing themselves with the lands, yet keeping their distance from the forebidding Forsaken. It was not long until Vael expressed a strong desire to return home, so they once again took flight and headed towards Stormwind at last. They released themselves from their mounts, lunging themselves into the waters of the harbor as the subdued drakes departed. Unfortunately, Vael'doreth had gone quite ravenous with the events that had occurred. Her unwavering concern for Azzarron pushed her to keep her distance from him in fear of causing further trouble. Paying for his trip back to Stonetalon as a result of her stubborn decision, she now dealt with her own emotional instability alone. Family Reunition and the Vulkros Incident Soon enough, the Feast of Winter Veil smacked itself on Vael'doreth's calendar. She decided she would visit the distant family she had spent so much time away from: The time was as better as any. Arriving to Lakeshire on a gryphon, she met with her great aunt, uncle, and cousins, whom appeared to have hardly recognized her. They did, however, feel concern for her working conditions at the Crystal Lake Inn. Leorie, her great aunt, convinced her to stay at Lakeshire with her family. The cozy welcoming Vael received was soon smashed: A draenei worker from the inn facing the Crystal Lake came to crash the happy environment. He demanded her return, for he feared the tavern was crumbling to ashes because of her absence. Despite her refusal, and several threats from her great uncle and aunt, the draenei (named Vulkros) began to control Vael'doreth with a hostile form of Darnassian magic. Cornered by her family, he ran upstairs in panic, and altered Vael'doreth's memory before running away. Close inspection revealed Vael'doreth had forgotten everything but her experiences at the inn. Left with nothing but positive associations of it, she was determined to return to her previous job. Her family and two unfamiliar faces, however, stressed her stay. Although they attempted to remind her of the truth, she could not remember anything of what they spoke. Left with no one but her great aunt that night, Vael'doreth took further action. Noticing Leorie had fallen asleep, she slipped out of the window and chased the escaping Vulkros, killed him on the bridge of Lakeshire, and burned his body with the help of a torch. Miraculously, this went by unnoticed; the guards stood quite drowsily in their posts and Vael'doreth had committed the crime swiftly and quietly. She walked back to the Lakeshire Inn nonetheless, hands full of blood and disturbingly out of tune with herself. Her great aunt reprimanded her harsh actions when Vael'doreth approached her: She had apparently woken Leorie soon after escaping. The great aunt did, however, successfully jog Vael'doreth's memory with a lengthy conversation that night. She also kept Vael from turning herself in to the half-asleep guards, telling her it was not her fault. A week passed afterwards, and Vael'doreth had certainly gone through changes that week. The most important, however, was the reinstitution of her class. After a meeting with her instructor, he decided she was more attune with the ways of a monk than those of a rogue, and taught her a healing spell along with combat moves. Lot and the Expedition Vael'doreth one day came across a handsome (and shirtless) man with a peculiar name―Lot―in Lakeshire who threatened to fine her for anything she did. Finding no use in arguing, she ignored him, but he took an interest to her. At the same time, however, Azzarron appeared at Lakeshire looking for work. Vael'doreth recognized him and once again communicated that she did not want to trouble him after he saw her and began to talk to her. Unable to bear the absence of her love, he left from Lakeshire most sadly at once. His true motives seemed to have been to see Vael'doreth rather than to actually take up a job there. Hardly an hour later, a grand expedition arrived at the scene. Led by a mage, Vael'doreth agreed to join them, hoping to help as a healer and as a guide. Their destination was Tirisfal and she knew the land well. However, the circumstances were grueling: More than half of the expedition had died upon getting across the Burning Steppes. Demanding to know what the whole purpose of the expedition was, Vael'doreth confronted Kievan, a heavily scarred paladin. He did not seem to be able to communicate the answers (much like the rest of the group), but promised to keep her safe. Worried at what would become of her, Vael became suspicious and distant. Although she lay her confidences in Kievan and a friendly pandaren girl who had joined them, she did not really know whom she could trust. Later, having arrived at Tirisfal, they flew towards a thicket and landed beside a circle of glowing mushrooms. The captain of the expedition―the mage―stood in the middle of the circle. "You will all serve me," she told them hauntingly, her voice reverberating amongst the shivering trees. Her intent was now clear, it was a trap afterall. The travelers, realizing what would become of them, ran for their lives. But before she could get away, the mage ran Vael'doreth through with a dagger, piercing her heart. Coldly and unlike ever before, she rose up from the site she had so heavily bled upon. She was then called up by the shrill voice of the mage, and Vael'doreth stood to her feet like a mindless puppet. Soon after, though, Kievan ran towards the mage, engaging in a deadly combat. His eyes glowed golden, brilliant as the sun. "Run, Vael!" he screamt. And almost immediately, she was removed from the silent trance she had been put in: it was now as if Vael'doreth was alive and herself again, for just a few moments . . . but all she could think of was to get away. . . She ran through the forest. As she did, she encountered the others from the caravan that had run away. "The mage is distracted. Use a hearthstone and get out of here," she told the others, who were obviously terrified. They obeyed nonetheless and teleported. The friendly pandaren that she had trusted, however, did not seem to do the same. She stared at Vael'doreth in the eyes. A whisper came from her revealing a chilling secret: the girl had never really been there. She was a ghost, working for the mage the whole time. And now Vael'doreth could see her true form clearer than ever. . . the pandaren's spirit cackled, writhed, and reached for Vael'doreth in the most odd and twisted way, much like a contortionist. . . In panic, she ran from the spirit that derided and chased her. However, Vael'doreth was clever and was able to escape. Amongst the small hill of dirt she hid behind was the fetid body of something familiar. A female pandaren with empty eyes that stared beyond the confines of her world. Upon further inspection, Vael'doreth noticed the girl had been dumped there more than weeks ago. It was the same girl she had just escaped from. Unsurely and very hastily, she cast a resurrection upon the victim, attempting to bring life to the pale corpse (which drained her of an extraordinary amount of energy.)The spirit that had helped the mage lure the expedition to their demise was now being dragged back into her own shell. She twisted, writhed, and crackled violently before returning to the body she called her own. Lifting herself up with noticeable trouble, the pandaren expressed fear and confusion. Vael'doreth advised her to use a hearthstone, and soon after, the girl escaped. It remains disputed how the mage was able to mindwash the spirit of the pandaren. Almost impulsively, Vael limped weakly back towards the circle of glowing fungi. She felt her own life―her own warm blood―slipping through her fingers like sand. She nevertheless hastened towards the illuminated circle, and. . . Kievan was still interlocked in battle with the mage. Unfortunately, it was not long before she whisked him down with her knowledge of elemental spells. He fell to the ground under a flurry of conjured ice, forced upon his knees to serve her. The golden light from his eyes faded, and at that moment, Vael'doreth once again felt her own humanity escape her. . . she was becoming the lifeless marionette the mage had destined her to be; the golden light that had apparently kept Vael'doreth tied to her own soul was fleeting. . . "Go to the place you call home," said the mage. "and I'll see to it that you are summoned when your aid is necessary." Vael obeyed, teleporting to Lakeshire. Upon walking towards the inn, she came across a man lying down on a pile of ale kegs. He noticed her and stood up, still with his shirt off and still eager to fine her for anything she did. His attention, however, caught a harsh, cold indifference in her that made a signficant effect. Worriedly (yet in much confidence) he told her she needed an exorcism after listening in on her Demonic chanting. She ran from Mr. Lot upon hearing this, fearing to bend away from her puppet-like path. But a few indiscernible stones in the way of Vael'doreth caused her to trip and fall to the floor. Picking up her unconscious body, the noble man walked her to the silent Crystal Lake. He forced her into its waters, which dragged her to the bottom, much like the elementals had done years ago to her family. . . But it did not kill her. Instead, the waters somehow cleansed Vael'doreth from the undeath that engulfed her. One of a few good reasons for this may have been that the grounds were consecrated. Rising from its depths, she thanked the man, and walked together with him. He embraced her altruistically and promised her a drink, leading her to a pub in Stormwind. And over time, it became increasingly apparent Vael'doreth loved this man. He took her to cozy taverns, offered her drinks, shared kind words: He even went so far as to plan an evening with her at a beach in Westfall, where they shared wine and a romantic time. His consolidating calmness and confidence kept Vael'doreth distracted from the worries and tragedies that so often tailed after her. However, after these deep and emotional experiences, Vael'doreth could not resist explaining to him she left trouble and misfortune in her wake. She loved him, but like with her previous lovers, expressed fear in one day getting Lot into deep troubles. The Gilnean Revolt Weeks came and went, and Vael'doreth found herself inspecting the post in Stormwind's Trade District alone one morning. Gilneas was apparently recruiting medics. Eager to take this job offer, Vael'doreth sent a letter to Gilneas. Upon doing so, she also wrote to her great aunt, who would be concerned if she did not know Vael's whereabouts. Soon enough, a drake arrived at Stormwind in the arranged meeting place and swept her from the ground, flying quietly against the setting sun. Upon her arrival at Gilneas, she found the drake that had brought her there was in fact a night elf . The night elf told her to wait in Keel Harbor for further instruction. That night, Vael'doreth waited patiently in her assigned room, sharing it with another elf named Leonah. She carressed a vest Lot had given her prior to the trip. However, days in Keel Harbor proved something wrong was going on in Gilneas. They did not call her once for medical assistance. Later on, royals ascended into the shared room, stating they wanted to join some sort of rebellion that seemed to be taking place amongst the commoners of Gilneas. However, Vael'doreth had no knowledge of this uprising, so she kept from said act. The night elf unfortunately found herself in the middle of it. Acts of evil from the Gilnean royalty blossomed before her own eyes. A druid aggressor burnt down the room Leonah and Vael'doreth stayed in in unwarranted suspicion, and none from the Gilnean government did anything about it. Things at Gilneas only continued to get worse. Leonah, Vael'doreth, and a death knight soon found themselves on the run from the harbor, aided by the druid that had previously burnt down their house. He expressed regret for his actions, and allowed Vael'doreth to use him as a mount and escape. They traveled east, but a woman blocked their path. She refused to let any past her and was obviously not in her right mind. A fight then engaged between this woman and Leonah. The presence of the druid convinced Vael'doreth to escape; she hoped he would take care of Leonah and the death knight should the woman cause harm. Cowardly as it may have been, Vael refused to be thrown into yet another situation of high severity; she did not expect the events of that week to have taken such a strange turn and was not eager to die. However, upon her teleportation to Lakeshire, she sent the befriended elf and death knight letters thereon. A response from the elf revealed she and the death knight survived the fight, but had escaped with all of the Gilnean citizens from the place altogether due to the surmounting corruption. Vael'doreth then decided to take some time off to herself, resting quietly at the Lakeshire Inn she so dearly cared for. Frostmourne's Bite One morning, Vael'doreth found her old friend Kievan coughing blood on the side of a lake: Yet another situation presented itself for her to handle. Although he had somehow not been brainwashed anymore, and he had apparently survived the mage's attack, he was fatally wounded. Vael'doreth deduced through careful observation of his sudden shrieks, words, and behavior, that he had been struck by Frostmourne and was struggling against its grasp. Despite the fact she and an acquaintance of Kievan who had stumbled upon the inn could not save him from his painful―and confounding―cries of terror, he began to settle down somewhat after many hours. As the moon ascended the night sky, Kievan's friend left. The paladin offered to show Vael'doreth his own home by Stratholme unsuspectedly. Something obviously troubled the man's mind. Fearfully, she accepted. Although he confused Vael'doreth, she felt sympathy and rode with him, away from the light of the tavern. While at the ruins of his home, she honored his now dead family with a circle of flowers. Like Vael'doreth, he was very affected by the loss of family. They left later on, traveling amongst the lands of the Eastern Kingdoms and returning home at around midnight. For the Love of Lot Vael'doreth and Lot became closer and closer by the minute. Vael'doreth was extraordinarily content with Lot. She felt fulfilled, adventurous, and light. But the fear of hurting him through her recklessness once again took over her the more she thought of it. She could not escape him now, and she knew he would not leave her. Trembling and unsure, she erased all of Lot's memories of her so as to keep calamity from his path. . . Grief concerning the loss of Lot and the worries over her aging aunt Leorie drove her to madness. She was confident she had made the right choice in erasing his memory, but Leorie felt differently. Not only was there that problem, but the elderly woman did not know how much longer she had to live. Soon enough, Vael was driven by melancholy and began to write a will. She found herself inviting death into her own lungs not long after. Resurrection Light greeted her weak vision unexpectedly. Vael'doreth woke to find herself resting in Lot's lap. A letter, a familiar flower, and a bottle of wine spread over the near table. Everything was coming into view as a gradual blur; her veins tingled, her blood felt precious coursing through her own anatomy once more. But how it had even begun to flow again, she did not know. . . "Vael, an oracle resurrected you. You took about an hour to bring back to life, but he's really good, like you, so he was able to bring you back. You're safe. We're in the Lakeshire Inn. How are you feeling?" said Lot. And the recovery from her compulsive decision went well. She learned Lot had remembered her through receiving an item she left to him in her will. From thereon she lived happily, convinced by the kind words of Lot that she would not harm him. And he was right, for he held his own through their adventures quite successfully. Trouble did not keep from their path, but they tackled it together most assuredly. Everything finally began to settle for Vael'doreth, and she realized she was finally truly content. Category:Characters Category:Alliance Category:Night Elf Category:Monk Category:Priest Category:Rogue Category:Roleplay Category:History/Biography Category:Cataclysm